epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
GLOB
GLOB is a foe and a summon in introduced in the v2 update. It is found in a secret room behind the tree with 5 levers in front of it located in the Mystic Woods. It is a member of the Arcade foes. Appearance GLOB is a brown tree stump resembling one of the Gloops rendered in a 8-bit style. It has two brown eye and a vicious looking mouth. Overview The primary threat GLOB poses is its ability to inflict multiple status ailments at once with its Bad Breath attack. Bless can mitigate this, but even a full stack of 9x Bless is not guaranteed to prevent the ailments entirely unless it is also used alongside immunity to at least and / ; as such, the player should prioritize getting immunity to all the most crippling statuses ( , and , plus the aforementioned Dispel and Doom). resistance is also important on Hard/Epic, as GLOB will inflict Virus on itself to heal and damage the party at the same time. GLOB's actual offensive capabilities aren't very high, so if one can deal with all the status effects, the battle shouldn't prove to be too difficult. It is vulnerable to Fire, Ice, and Holy, immune to Dark, and absorbs Earth and Bio. With More Foe Resistance, it loses its Fire weakness and can absorb Dark. Statistics After level 23, Attacks and Abilities |StatusChance1 = 100% |StatusStrength1 = 2x 20% |Acc1 = 125% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Notes1 = Debuff strength increased to 80% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Gives 2x Poison to self, changed to 1x Virus on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Glob Roots x3 |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 195/3 |Type2 = Physical |Element2 = Earth |Element%2 = 25% |StatusIcon2 = |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |Acc2 = 85% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack3 = Bad Breath (Part 1) |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 14 |Type3 = Magical |Element3 = Wind |Element%3 = 25% |StatusIcon3 = |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = -- |Acc3 = 125% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 60% |Notes3 = Uses part 2 immediately after part 1. |Attack4 = Bad Breath (Part 2) |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 14 |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Wind |Element%4 = 25% |StatusIcon4 = or |StatusChance4 = 66% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |Acc4 = 125% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 60% |Notes4 = Uses part 3 immediately after part 2. Inflicts either Stagger or Syphon, with equal 50% chance of choosing either. Status chance increased to 150% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack5 = Bad Breath (Part 3) |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 14 |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Wind |Element%5 = 25% |StatusIcon5 = or |StatusChance5 = 33% |StatusStrength5 = 4x |Acc5 = 125% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 60% |Notes5 = Uses part 4 immediately after part 3. Inflicts either Stuffed or Doom, with equal 50% chance of choosing either. Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Bad Breath (Part 4) |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 14 |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Wind |Element%6 = 25% |StatusIcon6 = or |StatusChance6 = 66% |StatusStrength6 = 6x |Acc6 = 125% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 60% |Notes6 = Uses part 5 immediately after part 4. Inflicts either Weaken or Tired, with equal 50% chance of choosing either. Status chance increased to 150% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack7 = Bad Breath (Part 5) |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 14 |Type7 = Magical |Element7 = Wind |Element%7 = 25% |StatusIcon7 = or |StatusChance7 = 33% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |Acc7 = 125% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 60% |Notes7 = Uses part 6 immediately after part 5. Inflicts either Confuse or Stun, with 75% chance of choosing Confuse and 25% chance of choosing Stun. Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack8 = Bad Breath (Part 6) |Target8 = Single |Power8 = 14 |Type8 = Magical |Element8 = Wind |Element%8 = 25% |StatusIcon8 = |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 5x |Acc8 = 125% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 60% }} Battle logic Action * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Nothing*; * If Syphoned → Bad Breath; * If Berserked → Bushy Vines (1/2), Glob Roots (1/2); * Otherwise → Bushy Vines (1/3), Glob Roots (1/3), Bad Breath (1/3). * "Nothing" also gives GLOB 2x Berserk. Additionally, GLOB will retarget to a different player if their originally selected target is Shrouded (unless no other targets are available). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% and not Syphoned → Bushy Vines (1/2), Glob Roots (1/2). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses